to fail, to win, and to fail again
by Esper of Tropica
Summary: when three freinds, two brothers and their close freind, are sucked into Minecraftia, they have to go through tons of trials...only one problem- Leo can't use a sword to save her life... No flames, though reviews are apprectiated. Being rewritten.
1. the prolouge

One day, there were three friends in the normal world. They were hanging out.

The oldest, Leo was twelve, and before you get any ideas, is a girl. Not a guy. She had a mop of brown hair in what was originally a pixie cut, but grew wild and was always getting messed up. She had one red eye and one purple eye. On her wrist was a tattoo of the Enderdragon.

Next, an eleven year old boy, was the brunet Libra. He had short hair and glasses which looked really nice. His eyes were one blue and one pitch black with a single speck of white from the light. On his back was a cat.

Last was the six year old Aquarius, or Aqua. He was a brunet just like his brother, though a little darker and more messed up. One of his eyes was blue while the other was red. Behind his ear was a Ghast.

"So, you guys ready to play some Minecraft?" Leo asked. The boys nodded and they went into the living room. They turned the Xbox on and launched the game…

The loading screen was an unusual desert instead of the normal tutorial world. Leo cocked her head but shock it off. The wording was now a light blue and said: "To fail, to win, and to fail again."

They launched a world on Leo's profile; their new survival world. They were living in a village that was half in a plains and half in a desert. But when they all went to sleep that Minecraft night…

Leo stared at her quarter of the screen, shocked that there was a nightmare going on. And not something that I will go into detail because her dreams can get really bloody.

The boys were completely oblivious that, as their friend stared at her section, they were all disappearing. The last thing that they all felt was the warmth of other bodies collapsing in a heap.


	2. Where are we?

**A/N- Yes, I did rewrite the first chapter. (duh) and now there will be more amazingness to come. And secrets… MWAHAHAHA!**

**Bananas XD**

**OoO- Leo**

I pushed myself up, supporting two heavy weights on my back. Everything around me was blocks and blocks and blocks of stone and grass and a few blocky trees too. I shoved the weights off my back and sat up, looking at the two brothers who were now groaning. I rolled my eyes and helped Libra to his feet, even if he was still asleep and fell right back down.

I stretched and looked into the water's nearby reflection. I nearly passed out.

Though I looked the same for normal attributes for a human, though this one thing look absolutely bloody insane was the fact that I had grey dragon wings with pitch black webbing and a black tail. I was wearing what looked like black scales shaped like a shirt and pants. I was barefoot, revealing long dragon-like talons on my toes.

"Bloody Nether…" "Leo? Where are you?" Aqua said. The boy was in a pure white shirt with grey, ripped up jeans and no shoes. He had grey tattoos running down from his eyes.

I looked at the pair and chuckled; Libra was on top of his brother, asleep, and Aqua was trying to get out.

Libra had black cat ears and a tail. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and black sweatpants and was barefoot, revealing sharp little claws on his toes. I pocked one and he woke up.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Herpy derpy derp, silly. We're in Minecraft!"

I looked around.

"Plains biome; small amount of trees, tons of mobs, good visibility, tons of dirt, tons of grass, and good place for villages to spawn. Maybe we can find one to spend the night."

"YEAH!" Aqua said. I laughed and he shrank down.

"Good idea, Leo. Let's get going."

So we walked for a while when my stomach made a giant growl and I slowed down.

"Ngh. We need food… and fast before I bloody DIE!"

Aqua took a deep breath, looked at a chicken, and let out a fireball which exploded upon impact with the creature. He looked at the flames and smiled. He tossed me the chicken, now cooked, though a little, um, charred.

I used my wings and took off, flying in the direction of a pig and two cows. I slammed into them with major force, sending all of them into the air and taking massive fall damage. I picked up the remains and came back, giving the pork to Libra and the beef to Aqua. I grabbed Libra from underneath the arms and tried to take off, only to land with a loud thump.

"Well, this sucks…"

"Righty-o, good old chap. And since when did I become British?" I asked. Libra rolled his eyes.

Aqua climbed over two blocks and ended up flying uncontrollably around in circles, occasionally ramming into something like a tree or the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed. I laughed and grabbed him in mid air before setting him down. I gave him a quick flying lesson on how to control it and he nailed it in a few minutes of trial and error.

We walked for a while, sometimes killing things that crossed our path (even a Komodo Dragon, in which Aqua was the one who did.) when we stumbled upon a nice and large Tropical Rainforest.

"Wait, we have the Xbox version. Why do we have Mo Creatures and Biomes o Plenty things showing up?" Aqua asked, grabbing the piece of reptile hide the dragon dropped.

"Even when these mobs shouldn't spawn in those biomes…" I said. I gave a small sigh and rammed my head into a tree, causing it to give me a few saplings, all the wood, and an apple.

"Timber?"

"Eyup," I said.

I turned them into planks as the boys began cutting down trees with their fists. I rolled my eyes and made a few pickaxes in the crafting benches and threw it at them. Both lodged into the tree that the boys were using. Libra gave me a glare and I laughed it off.

"Go mining or something. I'll get the wood."

I made a quick axe as they began to mine. After a while of collecting wood, I looked at the sky and yelled at the boys.

"GET THE BLOODY NETHER BACK UP HERE!"

When they rose, I grabbed the two and pushed them into a tree. They stayed as I went down to kill this ogre with my bare hands. Or claws, I guess.


	3. This chapter has no title

**Yeah… Leo knows a lot… **

**OoO- Leo**

I came back somewhat covered in blood, and holding two obsidian in my hand I flew back up to the boys and sat with them through the night. After a quick nap for them (and staying up all friggin night for me.), I went to the space I had cleared out and began to make the house. First placing down the wooden floor and making the walls, I noticed that the boys had began to finish of the roof with cobblestone. I smiled at them.

When we finished building, I gave a quick chuckle and bit into the apple.

"HEY!" Libra shouted. "SHARE!"

"I gave you bacon, so shut up."

He gave me a glare and sat in the corner. Aqua sat in the other, and I sat in between two corners. That's when a large noise startled me.

I cut some of the wood out to see werewolf…

"We got a probrem. Wereworf."

"Why'd you just change your accent again?" Aqua asked.

"PFFT! Fine… we have a problem. Werewolf. Happy?"

"Better," Libra said. I ran over there and whacked him in the face with my tail before turning around and looking back at the beast.

"Go away, you bloody idiot. You can't come in," I said, charging up a head butt.

"Don't you dare…" Libra warned. But, like an idiot on a rage, I did. I slammed into the beast, knocking it backwards and up into the sky. It landed and I slammed into it again; this time it caught me with its paws and bit me on the head. I let out a scream and whacked it on the head with my tail before everything went red.

I could feel my body changing; growing in size, snout forming, bones changing. But it didn't hurt.

I regained my vision and glared at the git. It's mouth was covered in blood and gaping open.

"Oh, heh heh. Sorry ma'am. Didn't know you were the Ender Queen. I'll just be going now."

It took off, but I caught it in my talons and began to watch it's terrorized face.

/No one hurts ME!/

And um, yeah, I won't go into detail about what happened next. (O.o)

My vision went black and the changes reversed, or so it felt. I did notice a small patch of scales on my foot.

"LEO! LEO, YOU OKAY?!" I heard Libra call. When my vision returned I stared at him for a second before smiling.

"L, why is your mouth so red?" Aqua asked. I did see a little blood on my nose and I stared at it in semi-horror.

"What just happened?"

"We saw an Ender Dragon!" Aqua shouted, waking up a small mouse.

"It had one red eye, though. That's what surprised us the most. Even more than the fact that it was in the Overworld!" Libra said. As tears filled my eyes in guilt of what I had done, I took off and flew as fast and as far as I could away, grabbing some watermelons in the one stop that I took.

_**Meanwhile, in the End…**_

The Ender Dragon uncurled from her sleeping position, giving a mighty roar which made the island rumble. An Enderman came dashing towards her.

"ENDER! ENDER! THE QUEEN IS COMING!" it shouted at her.

/WHAAAAAT?! I will tear her up, limb by limb, until she begs for mercy!/

_**Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Overworld…**_

The Pharaoh, the Rogue Master, the Mega Block, the Spider Queen, and the Grim Reaper sat in a circle, thinking, when a Skeleton came running up.

"MASTERS! The King has came to!"

The Pharaoh gave a glare and grabbed his scepter. ;;I say we go after him.;;

::Agreed,:: the Rogue Master said.

``We are the Kings…`` the Mega Block growled.

-And Queen!- the Spider Queen hissed.

/…And Queen… of the Overworld and we shall not let some idiot take it away from us./

_**Meanwhile, in the Nether…**_

The Fire King and the Wither were playing a game of poker when a Blaze came flying up.

"M'kings! The Nether King has come to destroy you! He will arrive sometime soon!"

''Are you kidding me?!'' the Fire King said. The wither rolled all six of his eyes.

""We can handle him!"" the three headed beast said.

**We got problems on my mind! I think about them all the time!**

**Leo- Um, no. Let's not talk about. Esper, we can live without it.**

**Libra- iyiyi…**


End file.
